Forgotten
by Silent Parader
Summary: Tears streamed down from her eyes. She held in her hands, a letter she had received from him, but it turns out to be an invitation for his wedding. He was going to get married with someone else...
1. Chapter 1

**If you've read this story before and seen a  
>similar plot, it doesn't mean that I stole it.<br>Just so you know, that author who wrote it was _me_.  
>I just can't open that darn account (whatever I put in there was all<br>a lie. well, most of it, actually. yeah, 'okay?) and, you know,  
>I really wanted to make a sequel for it soo...<br>**

**Disclaimer: Sigh! I can never say I own Alice Academy, can't I? I wish I could!  
>But if the owner graciously gives me its full copyright,<br>then...maybe, just maybe, I could-Oh, who am I kidding?  
>She'll NEVER give it to me. *cries and runs away* :'(( ToT<strong>

**Hope you like it. AGAIN.**

**I didn't revise it or anything to  
><strong>**preserve its original state. **

* * *

><p><strong>Forgotten<strong>

Years had past, yet, she still loved him. She knew she was foolish to still believe that one day he'll come and say that he loved her.

How could he come to her if she was the one who ran away? Or if she was the one who gave up? Will he still love her? Or better still. Will he ever forgive her? Questions like this swarmed in her head.

Full of regret, she sat down on a bench outside her balcony.

It was her daily routine – to go outside the balcony and stare at the beautiful sunset. It was the only thing she could do to forget her guilt...and most especially, the endless pain that tormented her, ever since she left.

A knock interrupted her thoughts.

"Mikan-chan?" Nonoko called out.

"Hmm...?"

Nonoko knew she was in deep thought again. Nonoko Ogasawara was the one who found her after she left. You see, when Mikan left, nobody knew where she had gone to. When everyone heard that Mikan left, they started searching for her but they were all in vain.

Nonoko met her at a hospital. She was visiting her aunt who, eventually, died of cancer and Mikan was sick at that time. She was frequently visiting the hospital due to her weak body. Mikan always becomes unconscious and dizzy as the result of her unbalanced diet. She only eats when she feels like it.

**Flashback**

"Nonoko...please..." Mikan was getting desperate at that time.

"Mikan...I'm sorry...b-but I can't. We have to tell them where you are...at least say that you're safe." Nonoko stammered.

"But I-"

"No, Mikan. You told me yourself that you miss them, don't you?"

"Yes, I do miss them but..." Mikan's voice trailed off. She remembered a certain someone.

"I understand about the complications but Natsume-" She stopped as she saw Mikan crying. She knew that she had to agree and support her by any means because she was Mikan's friend.

"I'm sorry I had to force you. I'm sorry I couldn't understand how it hurts for you and, most especially, I'm sorry for not being the friend I should have to you." Nonoko said with tear-stained eyes.

"Nonoko..." She said as more tears streamed down from her already tear-stained eyes.

They both hugged and Nonoko tried to wipe away the deep pain she felt.

**End of flashback**

Ever since then, Nonoko supported her and kept her secret.

"Nonoko? Why the sudden visit? I thought you said you'd be back next week Thursday."

"Yeah...about that...well, I kinda canceled my convention meeting." She replied.

Mikan frowned. "Why?"

Nonoko pouted then tried to look hurt. "Why? Don't you like me here?"

Mikan laughed. "Of course, I do."

Nonoko sat down next to Mikan and told her about Tsubasa and Misaki's marriage, the engagement of Hotaru and Ruka, how Koko courted Anna (Nonoko's twin sister; they don't look alike) and many others.

Nonoko has been Mikan's ears and eyes ever since she left. She would tell her the latest happenings in their life. (their friends' lives)

After an hour of chatting, Nonoko stood up to leave. She said farewell to Mikan and was about to go out when suddenly she slipped off an envelope from her pocket. Unknown to Mikan, she put it on top of Mikan's bed and then she left.

_30 minutes after Nonoko left..._

Mikan stood up and went to her bed to rest but stopped as an envelope caught her eye. She took and opened it with great caution. She didn't know why she felt scared.

At the back of the envelope, a **Mikan Sakura** was written.

It was written by a certain someone. The letter started like this.

_Mikan Sakura_

_You are cordially invited to Natsume Hyuuga's wedding at the Golden Spring Plaza Hotel on the 16th of July, 1 am sharp._

_PS. Please wear a white dress for the practice on July 14, 1 am._

_Natsume Hyuuga_

Tears streamed down from her eyes. She couldn't believe it. Natsume's getting married with someone else...he didn't love her anymore...

Pain started to swell from Mikan's heart. She wanted to die at this very moment. She wanted to end the pain...

_A week past...It was already July 14._

She cried herself to sleep on the day she received the invitation. She couldn't believe it but it was clear as the sun that he was going to marry someone else.

It really never occurred to her how Natsume knew where she was but maybe Nonoko left it purposely, she thought.

Nonoko sent her a beautiful white dress, trimmed with delicate laces. It also had a matching white carnation to put on her hair.

She wore the dress and carnation on, went outside and hailed a taxi. She didn't bother to fix her hair up but it still looked beautiful. Her hair had a natural curl. It was kinda like a wavy-straight hair.

The taxi stopped at the Golden Spring Plaza Hotel and Mikan got out.

She entered the hotel and Hotaru Imai pulled her and said. "We're late."

"H-Hotaru?...wait... W-what's happening?" Mikan stuttered confusedly.

"The bride's absent. We need you to take her place up for just today." She said matter-of-factly.

"B-but-"

Then another person abruptly grabbed her wrist. It was Shouda Sumire, Mochiage's girlfriend. And with her were Anna Umenomiya and Misaki Harada-Andou.

"What's happening here?" Nobody answered Mikan.

They just went in front of a room and opened the door.

The room's theme was white and was exactly right for a wedding. Then as the door opened, everybody looked at the newcomers.

When I said everybody, I really meant everyone – Ruka Nogi, Yuu Tobita, Kokoroyomi(Koko) Yome, Luna Koizumi, Youichi Hijiri, Yura Otonashi, Wakako Usami, Tsubasa Andou, Nobara Ibaragi, Shūichi Sakurano, Subaru Imai, Narumi L. Anjo, Serina Yamada, Aoi Hyuuga and many others.

They were all gathered there for this special event.

Hotaru kept pushing her forward but Mikan tried to go back. Still, Hotaru wouldn't let her.

She kept her eyes on the ground when she finally gave in to Hotaru. She walked forward, not bothering to look at the groom; she knew sooner or later she would meet him again and look at those alluring crimson orbs of his.

As she reached the place, the ceremony started. She was forced to look at Natsume, who just nonchalantly gazed at her. She felt really uneasy.

Natsume, on the other hand, loved what was happening.

When they finished vowing, the priest said to kiss the bride which surprised Mikan. She thought that they should skip that part. She was about to protest when Natsume kissed her passionately.

It felt good and relieving. All the pain, guilt and hurt were washed away by just a single passionate kiss.

He pulled back and took her hand. They down the steps and everyone smiled and congratulated them.

Mikan couldn't understand what was happening. Surely, the bride would be mad if she knew of what happened.

Natsume sensed her being naive again so he carried her bridal style and went to their appointed room.

_After a few minutes..._

Natsume wore polo, 3 buttons open. It really showed how hot he was...while Mikan wore a cute dress. It was above the knee and had cute ribbons as designs.

"Natsume..."

He was just staring at Mikan. She really was beautiful.

"You shouldn't have kissed me. It was just a practice and nothing more."

He raised a brow. "Hmm...? Who said it was a practice?"

Mikan looked confused. "W-wait...what? This isn't a...p-practice? B-but I thought-"

Natsume came closer to her and kissed her by the nape of her neck. Her scent was intoxicating to him.

"N-natsume..."

He stopped trailing butterfly kisses on her neck and said suddenly. "Do you know who you are?"

"W-what? O-of course, I do...My name's Mikan Sa-"

"Mrs. Hyuuga Mikan." He corrected her.

Mikan fell silent then she smiled and laughed.

"You really are desperate to have me, huh?"

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Okay then. I want a divorce right now!"

"No, you don't. You love me."

"Yes, I do love you but I-"

He kissed her and said. "You will be forever mine."

"I love you, Natsume."

"I love you too, Mikan."

* * *

><p><strong>To all those who review will be gratefully given<strong>  
><strong>cookies, lots and lots of cookies and mmmhh...cake<strong>  
><strong>in an AN to see if there'll be a sequel to this.**

**I'll be looking forward for you guys (and gals) to vote in**  
><strong>a poll located in my profile if I should, or should notmake a sequel to this story. ;))<strong>

**On second thought, just review for awhile.**  
><strong>I'm currently having a poll wif my other<strong>  
><strong>story, Chatroom 16. ;"<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sequel or not?  
>Woah, I'm playing fire here.<br>Writing 3 stories. Haha.  
><strong>

**Answer my poll, please?  
>Go to my profile,<br>choose, click  
>and then BOOM!<strong>

**Btw, tell me if this story's good.  
>REVIEW. <strong>

**:)) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I've decided on**  
><strong>what to do and how I should do it.<strong>  
><strong><em>Forgotten<em>'s sequel will be**  
><strong>based upon Natsume's POV.<br>**  
><strong>(thank you, <em>Sabanoodles<em> and_Annyxoxo _for  
>the idea. Yay! I have an idea. Oh<br>and _Wound Marionette, aww..  
><em>me too. I'm all incognito sometimes  
>and the stories I really like<br>are usually lost 'coz of it.  
>I hope you weren't bored of this. ;D )<br>**

**But, yeah, actually the sequel,  
>based on my first idea, was<br>supposed to be set on  
>the Hyuuga couple's<br>first anniversary.**

**But the Natsume's POV works too!  
><strong>**:)) **

_**Or I could make a sequel for Natsume's  
>POV AND an anniversary.<strong>_

_**Or just one sequel. Natsume's POV.**_

**Answer another poll.  
><em>Sorry.<em> It's just writing stories  
>are sometimes hard when<br>you don't know where it goes.**

**Please bear with me.**

**The last A/N that I will be putting  
>up is about the announcement<strong>

**SEQUEL/S. :))**

**I promise.**


End file.
